Talk:Dr. Cranium
Antwerps, sealed-off travel, and summer Alright, so according to Dr. Cranium all travel in and out of Mordavia was blocked for the "last few years" due to constant rains forming the impassible swamp. He also said he hasn't received a single delivery of scientif equipment in the current year. Yet, he also says he spent time in Spielburg, "last summer", and "a few months ago", as in about the time when Hero was off traipsing about Shapeir and Tarna. So if the road was blocked for the "last few years" by the swamp created by the constant rains, how the hell did he get out to visit Spielburg? How did he get deliveries previously? Does he have some hidden flying machine in his laboratory? Is Punny Bones making deliveries to the scientist using his mysterious and hidden way in and out of the mountains?Baggins 17:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh God, it's all a mystery. Am I the only one assuming that there must be some mode of travel over the mountains? I highly doubt that the southwestern passage was the only way to get out of the valley. Then again, a crazy scientist and a Gnome probably wouldn't be very good at defending themselves in the event that they did take these more dangerous paths. On the Mordavia article, someone placed, "Mordavia is mentioned in QFG3, it is mentioned have just become blocked, and that Tarna can't make it into the nation for trade" under the Behind the Scenes section. That can't be right though, since QFG3 feels like it didn't span more than a few weeks, whilst Mordavia has certainly been detached from the world for longer than that. Especially since other marks of the Dark One's influence (the undead and the like) certainly have been around for years - I would assume the harsh rains that formed the swamp occurred some time ago as well. The only logic I see behind Avoozl kicking his influence up a notch (moving from raising the undead to sealing off the pass) would be him sensing the eventual attempted summoning by Katrina and Ad Avis. But that has just as little backing as every other hteory. StoneFrog 15:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : The undead have been there since the Dark One first attempted to be summoned however long ago (I forget), but the rains that blocked the pass were summoned by Katrina, not Avoozl. They say that the new people in the castle having only lived there two years, so Mordavia has probably been cut off from the rest of the world for about two years. I would not be surprised if Dr. Cranium had some sort of flying machine which is how was able to leave the valley, and as for Punny Bones... maybe he has some sort of magic? Or perhaps gnomes are very acrobatic (or at least Punny is) and he was just able to jump across the swamp on the tufts of land sticking up, like the thief does? Grahamburger 17:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ya, stonefrog, the Moneychanger implies that the Mordavia has been cut off very recently. You can ask him about it pretty early on, its the same time he talks about Simaria. Yet, quotes in QFG4 itself makes it seem to be within two years or longer since the rains began. Again possible retcons going on.Baggins 18:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Well, considering the amount of time it must take for a caravan to travel from Tarna to Mordavia and back, given their distance apart, maybe it's recent news to Tarna but happened a considerable amount of time ago? Grahamburger 19:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Minor correction, the 'strangers moved in four years ago', not two.18:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Then there is, Baba Yaga. It was easy for her to get into Mordavia thanks to her owning a flying chicken hut. But I think its pretty obvious that she wasn't giving rides in and out of the valley to Punny Bones or Dr. Cranium.Baggins 12:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and according to the good "doctor/s"in QFGV, flying machines haven't been invented yet, heh heh. : Those scientists don't really seem "up" on Dr. Cranium's experiments, however, as they don't seem to be aware of Frankie. In fact, is there any reference to him in the game (made by the scientists, I mean)? Grahamburger 16:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::In the game you actually assist them in making "flying machines", Icarus wings, and balloon (though strangely the balloon exists in artwork before you design it). Uh, I don't know, does the option to tell them about Mordavia? ::In anycase the meaner of the two, always talks about how he kicked out the lesser minds. It doesn't matter though, there is no evidence that Cranium had a flying machine... Anything otherwise would be wild speculation.Baggins 01:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Wolfie says he saw the balloon and that was what inspired him to paint it (although he did say he might have been daydreaming). However, F.A. has a book that tells you how to make one. Obviously, this was not the first hot air balloon in the world of Gloriana that you created, just the first one that the Science Island scientists knew about. Grahamburger 06:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Well the scientists knew about Icarus making the wings as well, but talk about how much of a failure it was, and Icarus could have improved them if he had only sewn the feathers together. The reason they kept the frame kept it in the institute was because it represented the early studies into 'mechanical' flight. kept They also knew the principles of hot air rising(although they question the idea of it being able to hold a balloon up, LOL). Though technically a balloon isn't a flying machine. Not even sure the wings could be considered a "machine". So the scientists may be technically right about there being no "flying machines" (they don't count the wings as machines). :::Still this gets us nowhere closer to any evidence that Cranium has any means of transportation out of the valley through flight... For all we know he could have used a boat, lol.Baggins 10:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Or some sort of scifi portal. Maybe he has a Stargate! :P Grahamburger 16:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Brain The crazy thing about Dr. Brain being Craniums great-great grandson, is not only is Gloriana, on a parallel world, its the parallel world of the past. Dr. Brain series is set closer to the "present". Though by then it seems that Gloriana has started to converge closer to Earth. Plus we have the The Time Warp of Dr. Brain that gives us another timeline :).Baggins 18:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : It's possible you may be reading into Sierra's classic "shameless plugs" a little too much. :-P Grahamburger 14:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, I just like being a little shamelessly silly ;). Actually with the case of Dr. Brain, in game it was more of a shameless plug (weird random prediction of the future), in the Hintbook the coles took it more seriously, strangly enough.Baggins 08:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh btw, the Dr. Brain who is the great-great grandson of Cranium's is Dr. Thaddeus Egghead Brain. Not the same Dr. from Timewarp, that is Dr. Thaddeus P. Brain the Third. :::Okay, I haven't played the Dr. Brain games (I know, bad me!) but wouldn't Dr. Thaddeus P. Brain III also be a descendant of Dr. Cranium's? Another seriously disturbing question is: who did Dr. Cranium have children with? Grahamburger 18:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Ya, Thaddeus III may be a son or cousin of Egghead brain. Its not clear. They do seem approximately the same age though (not much more than a couple of decades between them). There is also a third Dr. Brain, from Knowledge Adventure spinoff series, but I don't know what his name was. Never played them. He is a younger twenty-something Dr. But the one that starred in Castle of Dr. Brain was T. Egghead Brain (when QFG4 was made, that was who the game was referencing). ::I think we "know" who Dr. Cranium had children with... CoughBaggins 19:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I wonder if Dr. Cranium's first name is Thaddeus ;).Baggins 20:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::If you missed the subtle innuendo, half of Dr. Cranium's comments about Frankie seem to imply necrophilia with a reanimated corpse. He is also literally a PIG. He also talks about using the M.E.S.S. on lonely Friday nights for stimulation... :p.Baggins 15:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC)